


Where Are You Now That I Need You

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24/7 dom/sub relationship, Alcohol, Angst, But emotions first oops, Canon Compliant, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there will be more in this series, Idk tagging is hard, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Louis-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Sub Harry, There's smut if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis deals with Zayn leaving the band, seeking comfort in Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now That I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before part one of the series, but should probably be read after. Basically just more development of Louis and Harry's relationship. See series notes for more information.
> 
> Title is from Where Are Ü Now by Jack Ü.

**Date: March 24, 2015**

**Location: Manila, Philippines**

**POV: Louis**

 

Louis stares at the screen, gripping his phone so hard he thinks he might be at risk of breaking it. He rereads the text over and over again but it doesn't change.

"I'm not coming back. I'm sorry. I love you all. x"

He saw it coming, but yet again he didn't. Not like this. He had thought that the break would be what Zayn needed to get his head back in the game. That a week or two at home with his family would remind him how much he loved the band, how much he loved touring with his brothers, how even though there were some shitty parts--and they were really, really shitty--the good times and the fans and the music would make up for them.

But now he's sitting here staring at his phone, not sure whether to cry or scream or just shut down completely.

He hears a door slam in the next room and knows that Liam got a text too. He contemplates getting up and knocking on the door that separates their two hotel rooms, but that's not really want he needs right now. He needs this to not be real. He needs to wake up from this terrible dream and have his best friend text him from the airport saying he's back, he's better, he's happy, do you want a joint?

He would kill for one right now but the Philippines made him sign that stupid agreement. He doesn't even care about the money. What's 5000 bucks when he's worth millions? But he knows how bad it would be if he was caught. How much shit it would bring him from management, and he doesn't need that right now. Not when he's finally making some progress, convincing them to let him drop Eleanor and all. Not that she's not a great girl but... that had been just one more thing in his life he'd had no control over, and combined with everything else, it made him sick.

He hears Liam's door open and then there are voices. Niall, he determines, and he sounds so confused. Louis' heart goes out to the poor boy. He's such a good soul. So positive and cheerful, and not at all deserving of the drama his band mates drag him into.

Louis looks at his phone again, delusionally hoping for a follow up "just kidding" or "early April fools", but there's nothing. Nothing at all.

Not even a text from Harry.

Louis waits ten more minutes then throws his phone down on the bed and stalks over to the minibar. He's gone through four and a half mini bottles of vodka when he hears the sound of a key card buzzing in the door. He curls in on himself on the bed, arms wrapped around his bent legs, chin resting on his knees, and half finished bottle dangling between two fingers in front of him.

"Took you fucking long enough," he sneers lowly when Harry walks into the room.

"What are you talking about? Told you I was coming back late," Harry says, brow creasing, confusion written all over his face.

Louis takes in his boyfriends' sweat damp hair, wide eyes, unbuttoned shirt, tight tight pants. He sucks in a breath, regretting his anger.

"You haven't checked your phone, have you?" he asks.

Harry frowns. "No, it was dead so I left it on the bus. Why?"

Louis doesn't answer, just picks up his own phone and holds it out for Harry. Zayn's text is still up on the screen.

Harry's eyes flick over the screen, clearly having to read the message a few times to comprehend what's going on. When he finally looks up, his expression is completely sober, lips working into a frown. He takes the few steps forward to close the distance between him and Louis and sinks to his knees in front of him on the bed, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"Oh Lou," he murmurs. He strokes his fingers through Louis' fringe, while his other hand goes to snatch the bottle from it's loose hold between his fingers. He sets it on the nightstand and returns his attention to Louis, cupping his face with both of his large hands now. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Louis answers automatically.

Harry's expressions twists for a moment.

"But I should have been here. I'm supposed to take care of you in times like this." He looks down. "I'm sorry I'm so shit at this being a sub thing."

Louis pulls away, grimacing. "You're not. You're amazing, baby," he says, because he knows Harry needs reassurance. They've only recently made this part of their relationship a 24/7 kind of thing. Until a couple months ago, it had just been in the bedroom, and Louis had been content with that, but Harry had been the one to bring up the fact that he'd like to try having Louis as his dom all the time. He'd confessed that he felt like his life was getting out of control, and he needed someone to be accountable to. Louis was hesitant to accept the responsibility, but after a long talk with Liam, had decided it was something he could handle, and he hoped it would serve to strengthen his and Harry's relationship. Which it had, for the most part, but it put other strains on it as well. Louis had drafted up a list of rules, which Harry had consented to. The breaking of any rule would result in a corresponding punishment, though Harry could use his safeword to end everything at any time, and it would only start back up when Harry gave his okay. He hadn't used it yet though, so Louis took that as a sign that things were working well between them. Recently though, it seemed that Harry was pushing boundaries, almost asking for punishments, and it hurt Louis to have to dole them out, especially when he didn't know why Harry was acting out like this.

Harry looks up at Louis, chewing his lip. "Look at you, comforting me when you're the one hurting," he says, shaking his head and giving a sort of hollow sounding laugh.

"I'll be fine," Louis counters. "He made his decision. It's for the best, for him. And I've still got you and Li and Niall, and I know you guys aren't going anywhere. We'll all be fine." He keeps repeating it like that's going to make it true. He's not fine. He can't really fathom how he's ever going to get past this. His best friend, who he's spent the last four, almost five, years of his life with, is gone. And while it's not like he died--no, he's just a phone call or a plane ride away-- it's going to be so different, and Louis isn't sure how they'll continue the tour without him. He's thankful for the small miracle that they've only got a couple shows left before their two month break, because he can pretend for now that it's still just temporary, they've already done two shows without Zayn, and while they were clumsy and off-kilter, they managed.

Harry nods, but he still looks worried, so Louis leans forward and kisses him softly. "It'll be okay," he says again, with more conviction this time. And Harry nods slowly and moves to wrap his arms around Louis, squeezing him tightly, then relaxing a bit and letting his head rest on Louis' shoulder.

After a few minutes of just holding each other like that, Louis scrunches his nose and chuckles. "Go shower babe, you smell like a distillery."

Harry laughs and drops his arms from around Louis. "Well, now you do too. Come with me?" He gives Louis those big blue puppy eyes, and Louis doesn't stand a chance.

He smiles. "Sure baby," he says, and follows Harry when he gets up to go into the bathroom.

This is nice. This is the good part of their relationship. This is what makes all the other things seem insignificant.

Louis forgets all about Zayn when Harry has his mouth around his cock. He forgets about pretty much everything when he comes on Harry's face, painting himself over those sinful lips. He's past the point of thinking at all when he's thrusting Harry up against the wall as the hot stream from the shower courses down his back. He knows sex isn't the answer to everything, but fuck does it feel good when he's too tired to do anything but curl up around Harry in bed after and fall right asleep, thinking of nothing but the warm body in his arms.

"Love you," Harry mumbles as they're both about to drift off.

Louis smiles and presses his lips to Harry's bare shoulder. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com) sometimes if you want to come find me.


End file.
